


Whittle Date

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Robert takes Joseph on a whittle date





	Whittle Date

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I've only watched Markiplier's live stream of this game and haven't played it myself so if things are OOC ish that's why

Robert leads Joseph towards his car, he gets into the driver's side as Joseph gets in the passenger. With a glance behind him he swiftly reverses his car out of his driveway and down the dark, dimly lit road.   
Small houses eventually give way to trees, and neither man has said a word.   
Robert prefers the silence, Joseph doesn't but follows Robert's rule of no small talk or religious music. So he sits, watching the trees blur by in the night.  
The trees give way to a breath taking view as Robert parks his car. He gets out, Joseph follows suit. Joseph can't help the gasp he gives at the view from the mountain side, the buildings of the city lit up to mimic the sparkling stars of the night sky.   
He reluctantly tears his eyes away from the view when he hears the clunk of the car door shut. Robert has a two knifes and two pieces of wood in his hand, Joseph eyes the objects wearily. Robert chuckles "I'm not going to hurt you, we're going to whittle"   
Joseph's eyebrows lower in confusion "We're going to what?"  
"Whittle, carve something by shaving the wood with a knife"  
Joseph nods, Robert gestures him into the tray and he follows.   
They both settle into the tray, Joseph moves to sit beside Robert but the man pulls him into his lap. He squeaks "Robert!"  
The man shushes him "I'm just going to help you carve something"  
With his back pressing into Robert's chest Robert wraps his arms around him and places his rough hands on Joseph's smooth hands, placing the knife in his right hand and the wood in the left. Together they carve into the wood slowly, the cool breeze and night sky are very calming and relaxing to both men. At some point in the carving Joseph glances at Robert, whose leaning his head on his left shoulder. The other man notices, so Joseph grins. Confusion crosses Robert's eyes as his hand halt all movement "What?"  
Joseph's grin turns into a smile "This is just really romantic"  
Robert moves to sit back, Joseph grips his hands as he says "Not in a bad way" his left hand moves up to hold Robert's cheek and pull him into a soft kiss.  
A nip to his bottom lip has Joseph pulling back, focusing back to the original plan "So what are we carving?"   
Robert groans as he buries his face into his neck and press his hands flat against Joseph's belly, playfully Joseph says "Baby, seriously what are we carving?"   
"You try carve it and tell me what you make" Robert's voice ghosts across his neck, making him shiver. He nods, though knowing Robert can't see him. He eyes the wood again, then takes a deep breath and attempts to make something. The sound of the knife cutting the wood echoes around them, the sound is amplified by the still night.   
Upon finishing Joseph just stares at the...thing, titling his head to try and get some clarity. He realizes that Robert hasn't moved at all, he thinks the man might've fallen asleep. But as he stares in confusion at the object a deep growl is heard from the woods. Robert's head flys up, Joseph whispers "What was that?"  
Robert tenses "Something very bad, just get in the car" quietly the two scramble back in, Robert revs the engine and soars off. With practised ease he curves around the mountain, Joseph asks "You've been up there before?"  
"Yeah it's my thinking place"  
Joseph nods as the trees blur by and eventually turn into small houses. Robert pulls his car into his driveway and asks Joseph "You staying at my place?"  
Joseph contemplates this for a moment then looks at Robert and nods "Yeah that would be nice"  
The two walk into his place and head into Robert's bedroom. Together they strip down to their underwear and lay down on the bed, Robert spooning Joseph. Interlacing their fingers Joseph hums his contentment before lulling into sleep.

 


End file.
